


Don't Panic

by mariean



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariean/pseuds/mariean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has a panic attack at Haymitch's house. Peeta and Haymitch have to figure out how to help her. Post Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss are only friends right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have not written anything in a while! Enjoy! Please comment!

Katniss made her way over to her drunken mentors house to seek some company. She had just finished hunting and really didn't want to return home to the silence of her house. She didn't bother knocking knowing her mentor wouldn't answer the door anyway.

"Haymitch! You got any liquor?"

"Are you some kind of stupid! Of course I have liquor!" 

She rolled her eyes at his comment and went to grab a bottle out of cabinet when the memory hit her full force. She froze as the bottle was touching her lips. Right after the quarter quell announcement she was in the same house as she was now. Doing the same thing she was about to do. All the same emotions from then starting racing through her veins. 

"Katniss are you alright?" Haymitch asked noticing her tense posture.

No she was not alright. Thoughts flooded her mind. Prim was dead. Finnick was dead. She might as well be dead. She began gasping for air as panic struck her heart. She ended up on the floor crouching on all fours clutching her chest.

Haymitch was right next to her trying to calm her down. "Katniss stop panicking." He noticed he was not helping. "Well shit I better call the boy. Stay here!"

She might have laughed at that considering she could not walk and was starting to get dizzy. Katniss couldn't stop gasping for air as horrid feelings clutched at her heart. Peeta hates you. You are so alone. Why would anyone want a mad girl.

Haymitch looked up Peeta's number in the address book the boy made him just in case he needed to call someone. 

"Hello?" 

"Peeta! Get over here now! No time to explain!"

"Haymitch what's wrong wait a sec-

" Haymitch slammed the phone down and made his way over to the gasping girl on his living room floor. "Sweetheart breathe." 

Peeta rushed through the door "Haymitch what the hell is…. Woah Katniss!" He finally noticed her condition. 

Haymitch filled Peeta in by basically saying she came over here and then proceeded to have a panic attack on his floor. 

Peeta kneeled next to Katniss and began rubbing her back "Katniss calm down its alright." 

He then turned to Haymitch and said "We gotta get her to stop. She's going to pass out."

"Stay here boy, I'll go call her mother."

Peeta kept trying to soother her while waiting for Haymitch to return.

"Alright Peeta she's gotta hold her breath."

Peeta turned to Katniss and said "Alright Katniss now listen I need for you to hold your breath." She tried but every time she would gasp for oxygen. Peeta then said "You're not going to like this…" and then clamped his hand on her mouth and grabbed her head with his other. She began to struggle against him but he held her firm against his chest. Once she stopped squirming he released her but kept her against his chest sliding his thumb across her cheek trying to soothe her.

Haymitch sighed with relief "Woah that was a scary one." 

Peeta nodded his head in agreement but kept his eyes on the girl in his lap.

"Well I need a drink, take her home will ya?" 

Peeta rose from the ground taking her in his arms. Katniss felt very sleepy and totally drained she just wanted to go home to bed. Peeta began carrying her to her house but decided to take her to his so he could keep an eye on her. Katniss began to fall asleep in his arms as he was climbing his steps to his bedroom. He set her in his bed and laid a blanket on top of her. He gathered some courage and kissed her forehead knowing she wouldn't remember, but as he was walking out of the room to go sleep on the couch, Katniss smiled glad she stayed awake just for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said comments are very much welcomed! Follow me on Tumblr at imasinnertoo. Requests are great!


End file.
